the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman the creepypasta kings characters
Harbinger masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Harbinger But I changed his size to 20 kilometers tall and 10 km wide Citadel As the second reaper ever made, it was meant to be much smaller than harbinger, but the people of the second cycle didn't put up much of a fight against them and they harvested every organic being in that cycle, giving citadel the form of a space station rather than a squid shape. Soon after the second cycle, Citadel displayed tremendous power, but it also took up way to much power every time it attacked, so Harbinger gave it another duty, to act as a space station for future cycles. Harbinger indoctrinated and uplifted a spider like race and placed them as the 'keepers' of citadel, and turned the giant reaper off. The only thing it didn't have the ability for it to indoctrinate all the time, so it can only indoctrinate when it is active. It also now has the crucible fully installed. Zalgo He who waits behind the wall. The waiting to end it all. Everything you know, everything you are. He will shatter and distant. He called the beast to devour your soul He will take the world and incomplete returns. He comes. Who sing the song that will end Reality. Such a beautiful song in such a beautiful night. He expected that night. He hopes Darkness. He who waits behind the wall. He is the chaos of the collective consciousness. Being one with Him Chaos and victims, both will be private There is no order without chaos. Order will not. He expects this. He who waits behind the wall. Wait for the call to let him free. He will destroy everything. He buried the remains. Become everything in his with his own hands. If you let it. YOU'LL allow it. He will sing the song. The song that will end the Earth. He is without eyes He is formless He will be the lie. He will be in violation. Through this broken world Through my eyes blackened 'Through the twisted Fe Through the reconstruction of this world. I sing the song. He will sing my dare. I sing the song all day. Through him I'll take. Causing their return in this cruel world. Back everything we lost. I sing the song. And it will. Serenade Financial With the pace that you all know. Heartbeat of the Multiverse. The Song of the Soul. Mantelo close to your heart. To the beat of his song. Everyone is his drum. Each one is its song. He waits behind the wall. In a palace of tortured glass. Served by legions forged from the tears of the restless dead. 'He, the Father, covered in armor carved from the suffering of mothers. In his right hand he holds a dead star and his left hand holds the candle whose light is shadow. His left hand is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. His six mouths speak in different tongues. And the seventh which will sing the song that ends Reality. Because... HE COMES. Slenderman Tall, faceless, 4th dimensional being who can summon tendrils from his back. If you see him he's already after you. Jeff the Killer Excerpt from a local Newspaper: OMINOUS UNKNOWN KILLER IS STILL AT LARGE. After weeks of unexplained murders, the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer’s attacks and bravely tells his story. “I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night,” says the boy, “I saw that for some reason the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed. I got up and shut it once more. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That’s when I had a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my bed. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my curtains, were a pair of two eyes. These weren’t regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and… just plain out terrified me. That’s when I saw his mouth. A long, horrendous smile that made every hair on my body stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man could speak. “He said, ‘Go To Sleep.’ I let out a scream, that’s what sent him at me. He pulled up a knife; aiming at my heart. He jumped on top of my bed. I fought him back; I kicked, I punched, I rolled around, trying to knock him off me. That’s when my dad busted in. The man threw the knife, it went into my dad’s shoulder. The man probably would’ve finished him off, if one of the neighbors hadn’t alerted the police. “They drove into the parking lot, and ran towards the door. The man turned and ran down the hallway. I heard a smash, like glass breaking. As I came out of my room, I saw the window that was pointing towards the back of my house was broken. I looked out it to see him vanish into the distance. I can tell you one thing, I will never forget that face. Those cold, evil eyes, and that psychotic smile. They will never leave my head.” Police are still on the look for this man. If you see anyone that fits the description in this story, please contact your local police department. Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Percy Jackson and the Olympians Characters Category:Mass Effect Characters Category:STCK's Characters